Primera vez que
by nekolaly
Summary: Las primeras veces tienden a ser raras, no malas o excelentes, solo raras.  pequeños drabes saigaa sobre las primeras veces


**NA:** faa nunca habia escrito un sai gaa a ver como sale n.n

* * *

Las primeras veces tienden a ser raras, no malas o excelentes, solo raras.

Como la primera vez que sonríes de verdad o la primera vez que sientes dolor, y descubres que no lo quieres.

Gaara había aprendido eso a la fuerza, más bien, estar con Sai se lo había hecho aprender a la fuerza. En realidad Sai no había hecho más que ser él mismo y Gaara se había flagelado dándose golpes y golpes sin ninguna clase de escudo contra la cabeza vacía que era Sai, porque en realidad no había ningún escudo que pudiera protegerlo de él.

La culpa había sido de Temari, Gaara había estado tranquilo, metido en sus cosas sin molestar a nadie y sin ser molestado por nadie, rellenando formularios interminables y firmando autorizaciones y esas cosas que hacían que se sintiera como secretario en lugar de el mejor ninja de su aldea, pero lo importante era que en ese momento su vida era perfecta, un remanso de paz y tranquilidad, donde los problemas brillaban por su ausencia y la calma reinaba por excelencia… y por supuesto, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad

ZASS

La puerta se abrió de golpe y choco con la pared, dejando entrar por ella a una cabreadísima Temari y a un Kankuro irritado que gritaba incoherencias. Gaara se tomo un segundo para la contemplación del trabajo supremo de esa mañana (todos los balances y los formularios de la Academia) arruinado por la tinta que le había caído encima, se tomo otro para inspirar lentamente y controlar las ganas de sepultar a sus hermanos, otro para expirar y con un movimiento de mano le indico a su secretaria que se fuera. Ella, que no había puesto mucho empeño en detener a los hermanos Sabaku, puso cara de estar aliviada de no tener que enfrentarse a ellos para sacarlos de ahí.

Gaara se tomo otro momento para evitar sacar su "otro yo", ese que le gustaba el olor de la sangre y le excitaban las suplicas, antes de tratar de enfocar el papel que Temari amablemente había puesto frente a su rostro

-Quiero que lo firmes! – había sonado como a una orden de una niña caprichosa, pero Gaara se auto convenció de que había escuchado mal, no quería recordarle a su hermanita lo que les pasaba a los que le daban ordenes

-No lo necesitas, puedes ir al nuestro que es… ¡Nuestro!– chillo Kankuro, Gaara los ignoro y reconoció por encima el formulario de autorización para abandonar la villa

-Quiero ir de compras a Konoha- se esforzó ella por hacerse escuchar por sobre el otro bocazas – Necesito un nuevo kimono- ahora sonó un poco más amable, seguramente había recordado con quien hablaba o que lo normal sería enviar el formulario con una o dos semanas de anticipación antes de esperar una respuesta, como habían hecho los ninjas que habían mandado los formularios que estaban bajo tinta.

Gaara tomó el formulario y fingió examinarlo considerando si era conveniente o no dejarla comprarse ropa a un lugar donde sus espias no podían impedir a tiempo que comprara ropa que la hacia ver como una puta regalada, ya era bastante difícil que se vistiera como una puta barata. La respuesta era obvia pero ¿Cómo decírselo sin que sus papeles ni su hermana volaran por los aires?

-y los ancianos se molestaran porque… no puedes usar ropa de otro lugar y dejar la nuestra como basura y…

-A la mierda con los ancianos

-Kankuro tiene razón. Se molestaran –dijo y acto seguido dejo el formulario en el abarrotado cesto de basura.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón- el inconsciente de su hermano rio soltó un comentario poco afortunado sobre la estupidez de los ninjas de Konoha y ¡Zass! Kankuro salió volando por la ventana, así como también todos los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio del Katsekage por un abanicazo de Temari

o.o

Temari se quedo quietesita, dejo de respirar e intento volverse invisible o convertirse en arena y evitarse un destino peor que la muerte en las arenas de su hermano menor

Gaara suspiro tranquilamente y se levanto de la misma manera, camino hasta llegar a su lado y le dio una mirada fatal

-No te muevas – Temari pudo sentir como su corazón paraba y Gaara siguió caminando hasta la puerta. Un rato después volvió con la secretaria, que cargaba una tonelada de papeles

-Me tomo el día y tengo que llenar esos formularios para mañana – dijo y puso su sello oficial de Katsekage en manos de su hermana – No hagan nada que YO no haría

La amenaza implícita en su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que quería que hicieran, si no era suficiente con el aura asesina que se palpaba en el ambiente, ellas asintieron rápidamente asustadas y poco les falto para abrazarse y ponerse a llorar.

Gaara se sintió satisfecho y dejo la habitación acompañado de esa aura asesina que le ayudo a convencer a los guardias (que le vigilaban a él) de no decirles nada al consejo de ancianos.

Esa fue la primera vez que evadió sus responsabilidades y se tomo un día libre… que no coincidía con el de sus hermanos

* * *

**NA: **intentare escribir rapido n.n para meter a sai en la historia, asi q criticas, sugerencias y pedidos ya saben review


End file.
